


The Disruption of Perfect Plans

by KateKintail



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Goose-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Hans Gruber's plan was perfect.





	The Disruption of Perfect Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU where one person finds a goose who leads them to the other person. The difficulty comes in not being mauled by a goose

Hans Gruber's plan was perfect. Naturally it was, because it was his, just like the bearer bonds would be in a very short while. All the players had been carefully studied and selected. Every contingency had been taken into account. 

Every one except for the sudden arrival of a goose. As he was straightening his black tie, a large, white goose flew into the room. It spotted him, honked loudly to announce its intentions, and began to make its way over to him. The way soulmate geese operated baffled even the most dedicated scientists. There was no predicting their arrival and absolutely no getting rid of them once they had arrived until you followed them. 

It honked again, insistently, seeming to want to lead him to the elevator. Curious. 

It seemed now that one had come for him, to lead him to his soulmate in life. The concept was thrilling and strangely romantic. But the idea that there could be anyone in this world to compare to his genius, precision, and ruthlessness was unthinkable. He knew there was no one he could ever consider his equal.

So, in one calm motion, Hans picked up his gun and shot the goose in the head, mid-honk. He could not allow his perfect plans to be disrupted. Not tonight. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during NaNoWriMo 2018.


End file.
